La variable de Penfield
by Ivrian
Summary: Et si ce n'était pas uniquement la rivalité qui poussait Charlie Eppes et Marshall Penfield à s'affronter continuellement ? Que cachent donc ces deux géniaux mathématiciens ? Spoilers pour l'épisode Convergence... Pur Smut & Fluff ! Attention, slash !


**Note de l'auteuze** : Hier soir, j'étais confortablement installée sur mon canapé, savourant un Ice tea bien mérité devant mon épisode hebdomadaire de **_Numb3rs_**, bavant silencieusement en imaginant des trucs pas nets sur Don et Charlie, lorsque... l'acteur Colin Hanks (Rôle : Marshall Penfield, arch'Némésis de Charlie) fit son apparition ! Et là, au vu de son interaction avec notre mathématicien préféré, mon cerveau hautement déglingué de slasheuse folle me souffla un scénario totalement pervers… Cette histoire ne me laissa pas en paix, malgré mes efforts, et donc, il fallut que je l'écrive !

Bonne lecture !

**°0°0°**

Charlie se sentait suprêmement mal à l'aise. Même si Marshall Penfield était le roi des pédants et un emmerdeur de première, il ne serait jamais parvenu à trouver une équation valable pour résoudre cette enquête difficile sans l'aide précieuse de ses travaux sur les groupes.

Leur 'collaboration' avait tout de même permis à Don d'arrêter les fameux cambrioleurs meurtriers.

« _En fin de compte_, songea le jeune mathématicien, _Penfield et moi faisons du bon boulot ensemble lorsque nous cessons d'être rivaux et de nous chamailler comme chien et chat !_ »

Charlie était peut-être totalement ignorant sur le sujet des relations humaines (après tout, il ne se sentait vraiment à l'aise que lorsqu'il était plongé dans les maths et n'avait quasiment pas de vie sociale !) mais il n'était pas suffisamment aveugle pour ne pas comprendre que quelque chose de profond le liait à son arrogante Némésis.

Dès leur première rencontre, il s'était senti attiré par Marshall Penfield, tout d'abord par sa brillante intelligence, qui faisait une parfaite contrepartie à la sienne, puis ensuite, par ses yeux changeants, tantôt d'une chaude teinte marron, tantôt verts.

« _Noisette, le terme exact est noisette, Charlie_. »

Malheureusement, cette attirance était loin d'avoir été réciproque, si l'on en croyait le zèle qu'avait mis son rival à essayer de lui pourrir la vie ! Princeton avait vraiment été l'enfer, entre les attaques en règle du jeune homme, et sa brusque découverte de sa bisexualité…

Charlie sentit soudain ses joues le brûler lorsqu'il se remémora leur dernière joute verbale, sous les yeux amusés de David et Colby.

_- Amita est une mathématicienne très douée, Penfield, et je doute que tu arrives à lui faire croire que ceci… mesure quinze centimètres._

_Une lueur étrange était passée dans les yeux du jeune homme, et il avait rétorqué sans se démonter :_

_- C'est un sujet dont vous n'avez certainement jamais discuté, Amita et toi…_

Et c'était vrai. Amita n'était qu'une amie pour lui. S'il avait eu encore des doutes, le fiasco de leur unique rendez-vous lui aurait confirmé qu'il n'éprouvait rien d'autre pour elle que l'affection d'un grand frère pour une jeune sœur.

« _Alors pourquoi me suis-je senti aussi jaloux lorsqu'il l'a invitée ?_ »

Au fond de lui, Charlie connaissait pertinemment la réponse. Il n'avait pas été jaloux de voir Marshall sortir avec Amita, mais bel et bien de voir **_Amita_** sortir avec Marshall.

Le jeune homme soupira en fixant d'un œil torve le tableau couvert d'équations mathématiques. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, aussitôt suivi par la voix condescendante de son rival.

- Oh, tu es là, fit-il avec hauteur. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas…

C'était l'heure. L'heure de faire preuve d'humilité et de reconnaître ses erreurs. L'heure d'essayer de faire amende honorable.

Charlie eut un petit sourire gêné et se tourna vers Marshall. Il inspira profondément, puis se jeta à l'eau.

- Je tenais à te remercier, lâcha-t-il d'une seule traite. Ta théorie sur les groupes a permis au FBI d'arrêter trois meurtriers.

Une expression de surprise se peignit sur les traits de Marshall, qui baissa un tant soit peu sa garde et perdit son air hautain.

- Oh, et bien, de rien.

Un silence gênant s'installa, que le jeune homme à lunettes rompit à son tour.

- Tu sais, Charlie… dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Si j'ai travaillé sur la convergence de Eppes, c'est uniquement parce que cette formule me fascine…

« _Et parce que toi aussi, tu me fascines_… »

Inutile de préciser que Marshall ne formula pas à haute voix cette pensée révélatrice. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à s'empêcher de rougir, sans en plus se rendre totalement ridicule aux yeux de celui qui ne l'avait jamais considéré autrement que comme un parfait emmerdeur !

Charlie avait toujours été adulé, adoré, tant par les professeurs, dont il était le chouchou, que par les filles, qui le trouvaient toutes craquant avec ses boucles brunes et ses yeux noirs. Et Marshall avait vite compris que la seule manière de se faire remarquer de quelqu'un comme Charlie, et de se faire une place dans sa vie, c'était de… la lui rendre infernale, tout simplement.

Il avait donc joué les gosses gâtés et les empêcheurs de tourner en rond. La stratégie n'avait que trop bien fonctionné : Charlie le détestait tellement qu'il ne risquait pas de l'oublier !

Il avait travaillé sur la convergence de Eppes avec une passion amoureuse, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens, la cajolant, la caressant, tout comme il aurait aimé le faire avec le corps de Charlie.

Marshall baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures, se sentant tout à coup très petit, presque humble à côté de ce sacré bonhomme qu'était son ancien ennemi. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Charlie arborait un tel sourire que son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

- Je sais, Marshall, et d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé un moyen de contrer le défaut que tu as soulevé.

Il lui désigna le tableau, et Marshall, stupéfait, s'aperçut que la nouvelle variante de l'équation annihilait totalement la faille qu'il avait décelée.

Il secoua la tête, ne sachant s'il devait rire ou pleurer de voir son travail ainsi réduit à néant. Mais le sourire du jeune homme aux boucles brunes réchauffait littéralement la pièce, et il opta donc pour l'humour.

- Charlie, déjà à Princeton, tu étais un génie incontesté, et nous autres, pauvres mortels, nous devions nous battre pour suivre…

Charlie inclina élégamment la tête, acceptant le compliment avec grâce.

- J'ai décidé de l'appeler la variable de Penfield, fit-il malicieusement. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi que je suis parvenu à trouver la parade !

Marshall leva les yeux au ciel, se retenant d'éclater de rire.

- D'accord ! fit-il en soupirant exagérément fort. Et maintenant, j'ai l'air d'un parfait crétin !

La bouche de Charlie s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse se retenir, et sa langue trop bien pendue lui jeta une fois de plus un bien mauvais tour.

- Un crétin, peut-être, mais en tous les cas, un très mignon !

Les deux hommes se turent, le premier littéralement effaré de ce qu'il avait osé laisser échapper, et le second, stupéfait de l'avoir entendu.

- Je… Quoi ! … tu me trouves… mignon ?

Le visage de Charlie prit une magnifique teinte de tomate bien mûre.

- Heu… Je…

Incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente, le plus jeune des Eppes se mit à reculer lentement, espérant éviter de se prendre un coup de poing. Pour l'instant, la seule émotion qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de Marshall était la surprise, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent…

Ce dernier ôta ses lunettes, les posa sur le bureau et se rapprocha à pas feutrés du jeune homme mal à l'aise.

- Tu me trouves… mignon ? répéta-t-il lentement, faisant rouler les mots dans sa bouche comme s'il les savourait.

Il avait soudainement pris l'air d'un chat devant une jarre de lait. Et Charlie déglutit, se demandant avec quelle crème il allait être dégusté. Mais quelque chose dans les beaux yeux noisette, une petite flamme qui ne s'y trouvait pas auparavant, l'incita à répondre.

- Et bien… oui.

Il marmonna ensuite quelque chose de totalement incompréhensible, et Marshall se pencha, fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment ? Tu peux répéter ?

- J'ai dit que tu étais très attirant ! hurla Charlie, énervé et mal à l'aise devant ce nouveau Marshall Penfield, qu'il ne comprenait absolument pas et qui le troublait. Là, tu es content !

- En fait… oui, répondit son vieil ennemi.

Juste avant de lui saisir la nuque, de ramener son corps tout contre le sien, puis de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La bouche de Charlie s'ouvrit en un O de stupéfaction muet, et Marshall en profita allégrement pour y glisser sa langue.

Elle s'enroula tentativement autour de celle du jeune brun, et après quelques secondes, il sentit ce dernier se détendre et répondre timidement au baiser.

Sans réfléchir, les mains de Marshall se posèrent sur les fesses tentantes, moulées dans un jean noir, et il attira plus près encore le corps chaud qui se collait contre le sien.

Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de la chaleur de l'autre. Il aurait voulu se fondre en lui.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent, et pendant quelques secondes, le seul bruit que l'on put entendre dans la pièce fut celui de leurs respirations haletantes.

Marshall posa sa bouche contre le cou de Charlie, le mordillant gentiment, et murmura d'une voix hachée :

- Si tu savais combien j'ai espéré vivre un moment comme ça…

- J'étais persuadé que tu me détestais…

Marshall étouffa un petit rire.

- Oh, Charlie ! Je ne t'ai jamais détesté ! J'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de me faire _remarquer _par toi ! Mais je croyais que **_toi_**, tu me détestais.

- Quelle histoire de fous ! se moqua gentiment Charlie.

Il saisit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et l'embrassa à nouveau, laissant la passion monter en eux à chaque mouvement de lèvres.

A travers le tissu de leurs vêtements, chacun pouvait sentir à quel point l'autre le désirait. Leurs membres durs, tendus, étaient un vibrant témoignage de leur attirance mutuelle. Charlie amorça un lent mouvement de balancier avec ses hanches, sa virilité se frottant délicieusement contre celle de Marshall à chaque geste.

Respiration sifflante, ce dernier appuya son front contre celui de son compagnon, dans un vain espoir de calmer les battements fous de son cœur et la montée trop rapide de la jouissance.

- Charlie…, haleta-t-il, si tu continues comme ça, je vais… venir… trop vite…

Mais Charlie n'avait aucune envie de lenteur. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il attendait ce moment. Il voulait du rapide, de la passion, de la fougue.

Ils auraient tout leur temps pour faire les choses lentement… Plus tard.

Respiration saccadée, il baissa la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son amant, et glissa une main dans son boxer, caressant la virilité dressée avec un mouvement presque brutal.

Il reprit la bouche de Marshall avec violence et sentit bientôt que celui-ci déboutonnait son jean. Il était si excité qu'il craignait de jouir avant même que la main de son compagnon ne le touche.

Marshall le poussa fermement contre le tableau noir et saisissant leurs deux membres, les fit rapidement glisser l'un contre l'autre. Le délicieux frottement élicita un mutuel gémissement de plaisir.

Ils se trouvaient dans une salle de classe, certes vide, mais la possibilité que quelqu'un entre et les surprenne n'était pas exclue.

Cette pensée ne faisait qu'augmenter leur excitation.

Charlie rejeta la tête contre le tableau, les yeux fermés. Privé de la vue, ses autres sens, plus aiguisés, le rendaient davantage conscient de la friction entre leurs deux corps en sueur, de l'odeur musquée de la peau de son compagnon, de son haleine contre ses lèvres.

- Vite… plus vite…

Il poussa plus fort ses hanches contre celles de son compagnon, cherchant désespérément le contact. Et soudain, dans un ultime cri, son corps en feu se tendit et se relâcha. Marshall sentit les spasmes du membre en érection dans sa main, la soudaine humidité sur ses doigts et à son tour, il jouit, se concentrant pour ne pas s'évanouir tant le plaisir était fort.

Lorsque les deux hommes reprirent un tant soit peu le contrôle de leurs sens, ils se trouvaient tous deux contre le tableau noir, étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Charlie éclata de rire, et Marshall sourit paresseusement, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- J'étais en train de penser à la tête de la personne qui serait entrée ici deux minutes plus tôt…

Marshall déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et se rajusta. Il entendit de nouveau le rire cristallin de son amant.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il, intrigué.

Charlie en pleurait presque.

- Ta chemise… !

- Quoi, ma chemise ?

- Elle est couverte de craie !

Lentement, tendrement, Marshall attrapa Charlie par les épaules, le rendit à peu près présentable, et lui fit faire un demi-tour complet.

- Mon petit Charlie, mumura-t-il dans son oreille, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des problèmes de craie… La convergence de Eppes est entièrement écrite à l'envers… sur ton dos !

- Ma foi, répondit le plus jeune des Eppes avec une moue boudeuse, il va falloir que j'aille me changer. Mais nous pourrions peut-être nous retrouver plus tard…

Il avait parlé d'un ton particulièrement câlin, une note interrogative dans la voix.

Marshall l'embrassa et lui fit un clin d'œil. Maintenant qu'il avait enfin mis la main sur son Charlie, il n'allait pas le laisser lui échapper aussi facilement…

- Disons que je ne serais pas opposé à une autre discussion sur… la variable de Penfield ! susurra-t-il.

Une fois de plus, il avait fallu qu'il ait le dernier mot… Ou du moins, qu'il essaye !

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

… **z'a vous a plu ? Désolée si je n'ai pas su retranscrire les vrais dialogues de l'épisode, mais bon, je ne suis qu'une humaine ! Bises à tous et à bientôt !**


End file.
